Lovable
by AkinaJung
Summary: Inojin tersenyum ketika Sarada mulai terbuka padanya. Sarada merindukan Ayahnya, Inojin tahu dan dia suka ketika tangannya tak bisa berhenti mengelus rambut gadis itu.


**Lovable.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Karya ini ditulis hanya untuk hiburan semata)

**Yamanaka Inojin &amp; Uchiha Sarada.**

_(Inojin tersenyum ketika Sarada mulai terbuka padanya. Sarada merindukan ayahnya, Inojin tahu dan dia suka ketika tangannya tak bisa berhenti mengelus rambut gadis itu)_

…

"Sarada ?"

Banyak buku berserakan di lantai kayu. Rumah itu sepi seperti telah ditinggalkan begitu saja. Inojin buru-buru menutup pintu, salju mulai turun di luar sana dan udaranya cukup untuk membuat dirinya menggigil. Satu kantung tomat yang dibeli ibunya khusus untuk Sarada ia tinggalkan di meja makan.

"Sarada ?"

Inojin memanggil teman Uchihanya itu kembali, kini dengan suara yang cukup keras. Bibi Sakura dan Paman Sasuke mendapat misi untuk beberapa hari dan sejak empat hari yang lalu ia punya tugas tambahan mengantar makanan dan menjaga Sarada. Gadis itu belum muncul juga pada panggilan keempat. Yamanaka Inojin tersenyum kecil. Ketika ia tahu pintu belakang terbuka, seorang gadis tertangkap oleh indra pengheliatannya.

"Hei _Nenek kaca mata _apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" Inojin menaikan satu alisnya. Biasanya Sarada akan langsung melemparinya sesuatu ketika dipanggil begitu, namun kali ini dia hanya diam. Gadis itu masih terduduk di antara tumpukan salju, mengabaikan kehadirannya. Inojin menunjukan senyum khas yang ia warisi dari ayahnya kemudian mendekati gadis itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis itu, menanggapi tatapan tidak suka yang diberikan Sarada dengan senyumannya dan itu membuat Sarada memalingkan wajahnya.

Inojin melepas jaket tebal yang ia gunakan lalu melemparnya secara kasar hingga mengenai wajah gadis di sampingnya.

"Apa maumu hah?!"

"Apa kau sudah terlalu tua sampai lupa memakai jaket saat salju mulai turun seperti ini hmm? Nenek berkacamata?"

Sarada mendengus kasar "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu _Tuan Alien,_ kau menggangguku." Ia balik melempar jaket hitam tebal itu pada pemiliknya tepat mengenai wajah Inojin. "Satu sama," gadis itu menyeringai.

"Aku tahu benar kau sangat keras kepala, jele—" Sarada melirik tajam Inojin dengan ekor matanya "Diamlah," ucapnya kesal.

Inojin tertawa seraya memakaikan jaketnya di punggung Sarada "Iya.. iya, Nek. Aku akan diam tapi kau harus memakainya jika tidak ingin sakit dan membuat wajah jelekmu semakin mengerikan karna demam."

Sarada memalingkan wajahnya "Hn. Kau cerewet." Inojin tersenyum mendengarnya. Menurutnya itu adalah cara Sarada berterima kasih. Gadis itu terlalu kaku untuk mengekspresikan perasaan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan dan sekarang Inojin yakin jika ada sesuatu yang dipendam oleh gadis berkacamata itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya, Nek?" Sarada menoleh cepat ke arahnya "Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Alien pirang!"

"Wajahmu sangat mengerikan sekarang, kau tahu? Bahkan lebih jelek dari sebelumnya,"

Sarada mengela napasnya "Tidak ada apa-apa," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Sarada," Inojin bangkit dari duduknya "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita sekarang, kau bisa mencariku kapan pun, aku pulang du—"

"Papa.." suara manis gadis itu terdengar sangat kecil tapi telinga Inojin menangkapnya dengan jelas. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mendudukan dirinya kembali. "Aku merindukan Papa," suara Sarada semakin mengecil.

"Orang tuamu akan kembali sebentar lagi. Paman Sasuke dan Bibi Sakura berjanji pulang hari ini 'kan?"

Sarada menggeleng "Bukan karena misi kali ini, _Baka_. Aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal pergi misi oleh mereka berdua tapi saat aku melihat foto kami bertiga, aku…" Sarada memalingkan wajahnya "a-aku merindukan saat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama," ada rona merah di kedua pipi gadis itu. Lama tak mendapat tanggapan dari Inojin, Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Inojin menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hah?!"

"Tidak, tidak hahaha. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Uchiha Sarada mengucapkan hal seperti itu," Inojin tertawa kecil sebelum tersenyum sangat manis "Jadi kau merindukan Paman Sasuke sampai diam ditengah udara dingin seperti ini?"

"Hn" Sarada menjawabnya dengan kesal. "Bagaimana dengan Bibi Sakura? Kau tidak merindukannya juga?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukan Mama, tapi Mama lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya untukku dibanding Papa,"

Inojin memperlebar senyumnya. Entah mengapa ia begitu gemas melihat Sarada saat ini. Gadis kaku yang selalu menyembunyikan semua yang dirasakannya itu sangat manis saat mengungkapkan sesuatu. Satu gerakan pelan, Inojin meletakan tangannya di puncak kepala Sarada kemudian mengelus rambut gadis itu.

Sarada melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Ia buru-buru menoleh ke arah Inojin namun pemuda pirang itu masih dengan tenang mengelus rambutnya. "Menurut salah satu buku Ayahku, mengelus rambut seorang gadis adalah cara menenangkannya. Kelihatannya kau memang bukan seorang gadi—"

"Di-diamlah! Kau menyebalkan," Sarada memalingkan wajahnya lagi tapi ia tidak menepis tangan Inojin yang masih mengelus rambutnya. Inojin sendiri menggeser posisi tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sarada. Ia belum tahu alasannya tapi ia sangat suka saat tangannya tak bisa berhenti mengelus rambut gadis itu.

"Inojin.."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Mak-maksudku, aku memakai jaketmu."

"Tentu saja aku kedingin Nenek kacamata, jadi kau mau kita berbagi jaket?"

"Diamlah Alien! Kau menyebalkan"

….

Sakura menangkup kedua pipinya dan tersenyum manis. Melihat anak gadisnya bersikap manis seperti itu membuatnya gemas.

"Mereka manis sekali ya, Sasuke-_kun _?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya tapi Sakura mulai merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari sana.

"Bocah pirang itu!"

Sakura menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya melihat tingkah suaminya. "Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_, mereka manis kan?"

"Ayo cepat turun Sakura! Sampai kapan kita hanya akan melihat mereka dari atas sini?! Bocah Yamanaka itu harus diberi pelajaran"

"Sasuke-_kun_?! Hei Inojin hanya mengelus rambut Sarada!"

**Selesai.**


End file.
